Problem: What number could replace $q$ below? $\dfrac{3}{10} = \dfrac{q}{100}$
Solution: The fraction on the left represents 3 out of 10 slices of a rectangular pizza. What if we cut the pizza into 100 slices instead? How many slices would result in the same amount of pizza? We would need 30 slices. $\dfrac{3}{10} = \dfrac{30}{100}$ and so the answer is $30$ Another way to get the answer is to multiply by $\dfrac{10}{10}$ $\dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} = 1$ so really we are multiplying by 1. The final equation is: $\dfrac{3}{10} \times \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{30}{100} $ so our answer is $30$.